Indecisão
by Hyuuga Toushirou
Summary: 1ªNaruSaku,contém SPOILERS,não sei como fazer o Summary.


1ª NaruSaku!!

A história passa supondo que o Sasuke volte para Konoha,ok?

Contem SPOILERS do manga! 

Indecisão

Sakura estava em casa,após uma missão Rank B,sua primeira como Chuunin,já estava irritada de Rank C,junto com Naruto e Sasuke.

**Naruto estava em casa,lendo um livro de técnicas,após uma missão como Chuunin,junto com Sasuke e Sakura,sua primeira Rank B.**

**Naruto faz questão de ver o horário e ver que é hora de ir no Ichiraku ,Sakura, coincidentemente faz o mesmo,mas sai de casa com uma vontade de ver alguém,mas não sabe quem.**

"**Quero ver o Sasuke-kun,com certeza é nele que eu estou pensando,é ele que eu amo"-pensa Sakura,sorridente-"Mas,será mesmo ele,será que não quero ver um amigo?"**

**Naruto chega no Ichiraku,e vê uma pessoa que raramente.**

**-Sasuke-teme! Nunca te vejo aqui,o que aconteceu?**

**-Não posso querer vir aqui?-diz Sasuke,na sua habitual voz fria.**

**-Tá,ta...**

**-Ei Naruto,o de sempre?-pergunta o dono do Ichiraku Ramen.**

**-Claro!**

**Nisso,enquanto Sasuke e Naruto discutem (N.A.:Que novidade ¬¬'),uma moça,de cabelos róseos e olhos cor de esmeralda,senta próxima dos dois.**

**-Sakura-chan!!O que faz aqui?-pergunta Naruto**

**-O mesmo que vocês dois...-responde Sakura**

**-Dobe,isso é pergunta que se faz?-pergunta Sasuke,rindo.**

**Naruto fica com bico,enquanto come.**

**Sasuke fala algo,com seu habitual tom frio.**

**-Não vai comer,Sakura?**

**-Vou sim...Tio...Vou querer um de nabo,ok?**

**-TODO MUNDO GOSTA DE NABO MENOS EU NESSE MUNDO?-grita Naruto**

**-É-diz Sasuke,usando poucas palavras.**

**-Ok,vou fazer de nabo-diz o Ichiraku.**

**-Yare,yare.A tempos não via o time 7 completo-diz Kakashi**

**-Kakashi-sensei!-dizem os 3,juntos.**

**-O que faz aqui?-pergunta Naruto**

**-De novo essa pergunta Dobe?-diz Sasuke,ironicamente**

**-Não Sasuke,eu não vim comer,apenas vi vocês e vim aqui dar um oi-diz Kakashi,indo embora.**

**Dessa vez Sasuke havia quebrado a cara,Estava desconsertado,ficou sem palavras.**

**-Nunca tinha visto o Sasuke-kun assim...-diz Sakura-"Será que eu ainda sinto algo por ele,será ele apenas meu amigo?"-pensa a garota.**

**-Naruto,Sakura,vou indo,tenho ainda pendências a resolver pelo meu clã,por mais que seja o último membro.**

**-Ok,Sasuke-diz Naruto.**

**Sasuke sai,ficam lá apenas Sakura e Naruto,que terminam de comer.**

**Sakura vai saindo,e Naruto diz a ela que lhe acmpanhará.**

"**Estou sentindo algo estranho...Algo que não sentia por Naruto,e sim por Sasuke,será isso amor?Não,eu amo o Sasuke!"**

**-Sakura-chan,você sabe que...**

**-O que Naruto?**

**-Deixa pra lá...**

**-Está bem...**

**Sakura chega em casa,acompanhada de Naruto,então Naruto chega em casa sozinho.**

"**Sakura-chan...Eu deveria te falar a verdade?"-pensa Naruto**

"**Naruto,Sasuke,o que eu sinto por cada um?Não sei."**

**Ambos dormem.**

**De manhã,a menina de olhos esmeraldas,acorda,se acostumando com a luminosidade.**

**-Que sono...-diz Sakura,esfregando os olhos-O quê?Estou 1 hora atrasada!**

**Sakura se arruma rapidamente,e sai correndo de casa.**

"**O quê,por que estou pensando em Naruto a cada momento?"-pensa Sakura-Eu sei que foi ele que me ajudou quando Sasuke foi embora,que me salvou da minha tristeza.Ele diz que me ama, e isso,pelo jeito é verdade,enquanto EU,o odiava."**

**Sakura chega ao local,e por sorte,Kakashi ainda não havia chegado.**

**-Pessoal,desculpem a demora,eu me atrasei.-diz Sakura.**

**-Percebi-diz Sasuke,frio.**

"**Como consigo amar alguém frio,como ele?"**

-Sakura-chan!Estava preocupado!-diz Naruto.

"**Por que não consigo amar ele?Ele,que se importa comigo."-pensa Sakura**

**-Pessoal,cheguei!-diz Kakashi**

**-Tá atrasado!-diz Naruto e Sakura juntos.**

**-É que uma velha tava...**

**-MENTIRA!-dizem os dois,novamente.**

**-Deixando isso de lado,hoje não terá missões, então treinaremos,e Sasuke,treine comigo,talvez consigamos aperfeiçoar algo em seu Sharingan,ou te deixar mais próximo,de Itachi,por mais que tenha matado Orochimaru,sem um Mangekyou,você não conseguirá mata-lo,nem que seja igual o meu Mangekyou.**

**-Ok,Kakashi-sensei-diz Sasuke.**

**Sasuke e Kakashi se dirigem a uma certa parte do campo de treinamento,e Naruto e Sakura para o outro.**

**Kakashi e Sasuke começam a treinar,e Naruto e Sakura,continuam a andar atrás de um lugar.**

**-Naruto...Eu gostaria de saber o que você queria me falar ontem.**

**-Não é nada de importante Sakura-chan.**

**-Naruto,você não precisa esconder nada de mim,somos amigos,não somos?**

**-Queria que fosse mais.-diz Naruto,sussurando.**

**Sakura fica parada,estática,mas feliz.**

**-Naruto..Queria no passado,sentisse o mesmo que você.**

**Naruto fica magoado ao ouvir aquelas palavras.**

**-Mas quem disse que agora não sinto?**

**Naruto se sentiu feliz,abriu um sorriso em seu rosto.**

**Pulou em cima de Sakura,que diferente de antes,fugia,agora se deixou levar.**

Sakura caiu na grama,sorrindo,com Naruto ainda a abraçando.

**Sakura cora.**

**-Finalmente descobri,que aquele que amava,não passava de meu amigo,e que aquele para mim era um amigo,é quem eu verdadeiramente amo. **


End file.
